I'll Miss You
by gamergirlavs
Summary: My Complete remake of Sorrow is Never Ending It was so dull compared to my new writing style so I had to redo it. Its told from the View of Kagome at the final battle and the death of her Closest loved one.... K I


Dear Readers,

Okay so I've redone my greatest work....which wasn't all that great XD. So here we go onward!

Disclamer: The characters in this story are only the creations of a great women and her wonderful works. I simply have no life and decided to use them. Thank for letting me borrow them.

----

I hurt.... I cry.... I want...

I want only you.... Silly me

I always ended up wanting the one thing I could never have...

I'm so stupid, and I wonder would you approve of the things I do? Would you repremand me like you've done so many times before. Would things have gone differently. I miss you....I want you.... I cry for you.......my sweet Inuyasha....

The vivid images burn my soul to remember but I must force myself to remember. For if I don't remember then I fear that I may just forget about you entirely. I force myself, I must I have to just because you were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me...

That day had been a dark day and the sky was filled with smoke. Bodies of Naraku's victims lay scattered, forgotten on the ground. I reconizeed a few bodies, Seshomaru is limping and he's leaning against a tree holding a small body. Rin's small form didn't move no matter how hard he cried. Tetsinga lay shattered on the ground...

Kohaku lay in Sango's arms, Her leg lay in an akward postiton and Miroku lay sweating on the ground, His body pulsating with the poison of the terrible insects. Shippo had been left with Kiede because he was too small. Koga and Ayame were standing and their were panting hard.

My arm was stinging still from the recent attack, I knew it was fractured and I faught tears. You....You were bleeding terribly bad from your chest and you neck. You barely had enough strength to stay standing and yet you held Tetsiga as if it were a light feather in your grip.

With one last scream of anger and fury you shot up into the air and released a final blow at naraku whom we had just distroyed the heart of. For extra measure I shot one last arrow into his head. He gave a scream of agony and began to disappate. You landed with a huge smirk on your face.

You happiness was short lived as Naraku used his last bit of energy and shot his tenticals into your chest. You gave a huge scream of agonizing pain that haunted me to the very core. I watched in horror as the poison was blasted into your chest. Naraku disappeared as you fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I don't remember me moving I just remember being at your side. Taking your heavy body into my lap. I held you head up and looked deeply into your eyes, they have already begun to fade and they've lost their golden sheen. I feel tears drip down my cheeks and stain my face. You reach up with the last bit of your strength.

"Kagome, My beautiful Kagome. Don't cry for the sake of me and I only have one regret, That I didn't tell you how beautiful you are every day. That I didn't tell you of my true feelings before its too late. Will you ever forgive me for such a terrible crime?" You say through the obvious pain.

"Shhh," I say trying to conserve your energy. I lean down and press my lips to your soft ones. I feel you try to respond but you are suddenly still. I pull away and your eyes are closed. Your chest has stopped rising and you are utterly still.

I tilt my head back and scream out with all my pain, and suffering trying to save you, to wake you from your eternal sleep. I lean down and sob my heart out trying to stop the pain that hurts deep within. I whisper once, "I love you Inuyasha," Before Miroku comes and pulls me away from you and embracing me with a warm hug.

I sit here under the great tree with my head bowed in silence. My hands rest on the great Tetsiga that still stands tall in the ground above your grave. A small golden locket hung on the great weapon. I close my eyes and sigh before blowing out my incent.

I decend the hill and head back to my home, I give one last glance at your eternal resting place, "I'll miss you Inuyasha."

I can almost hear you gruff tones whispering in my ear saying, "I'll miss you too, My love."

FIN

Love my EPIC short chapteriness

Its a Oneshot and may just turn into an actual story but maybe not XD

Please comment !!


End file.
